The present invention relates to an apparatus for removal of arrowheads which have become embedded in objects.
Because of recent advancements in bow hunting technology such as the use of compound bows, new types of broadheads, new composites for use in arrowhead shafts and advanced bow sights, the sport of archery and/or bow hunting has become increasingly popular and the accuracy and velocity of arrows fired has increased dramatically in the last few years.
Modern arrows used today include a standardized threaded insert portion which is adapted to fit any of a variety of arrowheads such as field points for practice and broadheads and the like for deer hunting and other big game hunting. This provides for increased adaptability of a single set of arrows for various purposes.
Though these advancements in bow hunting have improved the accuracy and velocity of arrows fired at game and other targets in recent years, there is invariably, even for the best of archers, a missed shot. On these occasions the arrowhead will often become embedded in an unwanted object such as a tree stump or tree trunk or the like. Generally, these occurrences happen far from any readily available tools which would assist in removing the arrowhead from the unwanted target. Thus, the archer either attempts to remove the arrowhead by applying axial force on the shaft, or in some cases attempting to cam the arrowhead back and forth for loosening up its embedment in the unwanted target. On many occasions this technique either damages the arrowshaft, the broadhead or both during such removal techniques. On many occasions broadheads are occasionally left embedded in the object and abandoned at the location. Thus, it has increasingly become a need in the art to provide a portable, adaptable, relatively light and usable arrowhead remover tool to reduce these instances of lost equipment.
Several devices have been designed for such purposes. In one type of device a sturdy extension is provided which can be screwed onto the arrowhead after removal of the arrowhead shaft to give an archer or bow hunter more leverage in order to pull the arrowhead out of the object. While this may help, the problem of potential damage to the arrowhead and/or arrow shaft remains. Other apparatuses have used slide hammer arrangements by which a hammer piece is moved against an outward stop member to provide axial forces against an arrowhead in order to pull them out of a surface. An example of such devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,697 to Duke; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,469 to Hoggard; U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,020 to Hoggard; and 4,478,204 to Kocsan. While these arrow puller apparatuses are apparently functional the necessity of having a weighted end for the hammering action increases the weight and bulkiness of such devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,278 to Sanders shows an apparatus for removing an arrowhead which acts to cam a sleeve against an object by means of a threaded rod to remove the arrow from the object. While this device may be effective the teachings would require various slotted pieces to be carried with the person depending on what type of arrowhead was to be removed. This also does not accommodate for possible problems in removal of the arrowhead from the device after removal from the tree or other object and additionally does not take into account or is not adjustable for uneven surfaces which are generally found in an embedded arrow such as when an arrow is embedded in the side of a tree or the like.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an effective and light weight arrowhead pulling tool which is adaptable to many potential pulling situations found in the field. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an arrowhead pulling device which may be used with any type of arrowhead from field point to two bladed, three bladed, four bladed or even five bladed broadhead type arrowheads.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide an arrowhead pulling apparatus which is adaptable to varying angled surfaces to provide effective removal of an arrowhead from either slanted or otherwise irregular surfaces.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide an arrowhead pulling device which includes a storage compartment for storage of safety devices and small tools which would be useful for survival and/or purposes of operating the arrowhead pulling tool.